warriors_of_the_seasfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:InuKago
Sounds good! Just make sure they kinda fit the naming theme - just see the black or tabby ones for ideas. Also for genetics either black, black and white, brown tabby, or brown tabby and white. — beau I am the one. 07:23 Sat Jan 2 sure thing — beau I am the one. 07:58 Sat Jan 2 No she isn't — beau I am the one. 20:50 Sat Jan 2 Join This looks like a cool wiki... Can I join? -- 21:49, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Oh I'm Spottedwing. I'll make an RP cat now. -- 21:53, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Could upload this picture for me, please? -- 14:15, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Joining Hi! This looks fun, can I join? yeah i'll probably stay - i'll update all my characters and stuff first 00:33 Sat Jul 16 2016 MIIIINK!!! could you help me around n stuff? thatd be good yo .TennKitty. (talk) 17:39, August 5, 2016 (UTC) okay. do i have to ask before making a cat? .TennKitty. (talk) 22:07, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Can't add my cat i seemingly cannot add my cat into the warriors section of frostclan. .TennKitty. (talk) 03:56, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Page Format I was wondering if you have a page format to follow, or can I use my own? ~Patchfeather~ 14:53, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks. ~Patchfeather~ 16:37, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Charart For Rosecloud's char, is she long or short furred? ~Patchfeather~ 23:09, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Here's her adult. ~Patchfeather~ 23:36, August 26, 2016 (UTC) re: well, with what I'm slowly writing about ragnvaldr and asterclan, adderclaw doesn't really exist. so feel free to make him a character! also how long ago did the prologue of rising storm happen? 04:32 Tue Aug 30 2016 actually that sounds like a plan, so their son is snakefang then I'm guessing? and cool, that time works with spider being groomed into the leadership position by her granddad. 04:43 Tue Aug 30 2016 i think it'd be fine but what if snake didn't know his mother or sibling? because he sure as heck seemed surprised by dipper's story. cos I like to think something happened with his parents when he was born which caused spider to take him under her wing and be like a mum to him. 04:48 Tue Aug 30 2016 that works! snake is probably nearly a year old so he's about 11 moons for reference. 04:56 Tue Aug 30 2016 Clan Plots I was wondering if there were any current plots going on in the Clans or...? ~Patchfeather~ 16:04, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Oh, could Firestar perhaps be involved? he's going to become evil at some point in time. ~Patchfeather~ 16:10, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Re I made a suggestion about AsterClan's plot. I think the FrostClan & FallClan plot will work well. And I added some of my cats to the Gathering, that's okay, right? ~Patchfeather~ 19:09, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Applekit based on my main oc - Beau (lmao) so she's kinda use ot getting pushed around a lot as a kid, but as she gets older turns into someone who sticks up for herself and anyone she cares about. probably a little bit motherly too? to some degree - she's kinda mum friend in some way. that's really the jist of her character though, so feel free to ask for any expansion on her. 09:32 Wed Aug 31 2016 Re: Yeah, he's still open. They can become mates. ~Patchfeather~ 16:35, September 7, 2016 (UTC) That sounds great! they can interact after the ceremony. ~Patchfeather~ 16:37, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Re So sorry for the late reply, I've been away for awhile. Anyway, yes, we can rp!! And as for the wiki, it sounds interesting so far. Maybe we can go on chat and talk more about it? ~Patchfeather~ 01:43, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'm staying. I might not post tomorrow though, but I'll be sure to look at the updated things. ~Patchfeather~ 04:02, January 20, 2017 (UTC) hey man so i'm totally chill with sticking here (just might be a little inactive some days) also i'm thinking of removing spider's current kids because i kinda don't want her to have kids just yet. also this plot with her snail is lit so i'm all in for it especially since I can make spider petty as 00:09 Sat Jan 21 2017 no spider won't have any kids that's what i'm saying; so snail won't have any cousins as you've just put. i'll post in aster once i play around with spider's page a bit 02:59 Sat Jan 21 2017 oh sorry, i haven't read the history yet. i'll fix it. ~Patchfeather~ 16:02, January 22, 2017 (UTC) re Sure, i'll be active here again. I have been learning about cat genetics lately, but if i make one incorrect, please let me know. So we'll only be using prefixes/suffixs on the new naming guide? Is Firestar still leader of that one Clan (forgot which one it was)? If he is, could I change him out for a new cat? ~Patchfeather~ 21:17, September 24, 2017 (UTC) All right, that sounds good to me! and I'm up to being an admin and leading project charart. ~Patchfeather~ 23:36, September 24, 2017 (UTC) re totally! i'm actually having a lot of fun making the naming guide. Once I'm done with the list from ailuronymy, i'm gonna research some American animals/plants/other to see if we can add a few new ones, but I've got a lot of work to do as it is. also, I can totally offer up some blanks for project charart too 19:08, 09/25/2017 hey! Hi! This wiki sounds cool man! Would it be alright if I joined in with some of my kitties - and I'm more than willing to offer a hand with anything if you need it c: 23:46 27 Sep 2017 I'll try my best to be as active as possible - maybe on once a day if I can? also that'd be so cool to see Night as a deputy man! 06:10 28 Sep 2017 Hey man! I kinda have a little suggestion for this place if that's all chill. So you know how most wikis have an auto-refresh on their recent activity pages? Well I found a blogpost that has the code for it + the instructions on how to get it to work. Here's the blog for it, and yeah that's kinda my suggestion thingo 'cause I think it'd be handy for the wiki to have it :> 22:34 29 Sep 2017 done and done - let me know if anything is buggy or not working c: 07:57 Sun Jan 21 2018 all good c: 08:01 Sun Jan 21 2018 re Sure, they'll be like NightClan and have the same ranks. ~Patchfeather~ 23:50, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Ok, uh so since they're going to be like NC should I just add NC's history (changing a few things obviously to make them a bit different)? ~Patchfeather~ 16:04, January 27, 2018 (UTC) All right, I don't know if i'll have time tonight, but I'll try posting it tomorrow afternoon if not. Do you want to rp AlderCreek on FCRP? ~Patchfeather~ 00:30, January 28, 2018 (UTC) right it's done. I decided it'd be cool to do the Sunsetstar and sibling thing whre they're fighting for leadership, that way the clan even has an interesting plot for once. ~Patchfeather~ 18:59, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Hi! Hi Minkclaw :) I just stumbled across this wiki recently and it looks cool! So is this wiki for fanfics? Brightwish2 (talk) 22:51, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Oh yeah. I'm kind of embarassed to tell you this, but I don't actually know what roleplay is. Could you explain it? :P 23:47, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :Riiight, I get it now. XD : 23:55, September 28, 2018 (UTC) RE: Joining? Yes, I've decided I'll join. ^-^. I haven't done any roleplay before, so I'm probably going to make a few mistakes. Here is my character join request. [[User:Brightwish2|'Bright']][[User talk:Brightwish2|'(talk!)']] :Okay, that would be great! :) ::Thanks! :) :::Of course! I'm on it now. ::::Sorry that I must leave so abrubtly, but I've gtg. bye! RE: New Clan I think that would be a good idea! :Ooh, what do you think that they'll do to end up there? ::Oh yeah :). BTW, Lets do some roleplay. Chat Wanna talk on ? :) :See you tomorrow then! ::Yeah, Swallowpaw needs a mentor. I don't mind who. :::Finshine will be Swallowpaw's mentor actually. Staff Hi Mink. I'd be interested in doing a Staff Nomination and becoming a member of this wiki's staff. I know I've only been here for a few months, but I've worked out the logistics of how the wiki works. Do I have to fill out a form or something? :Ah, okay then. ::Sounds good! RE: Chat Yes I'm free. I'll hop on now ^^ RE: Yeah, I'd love to join! I'll be a bit busy with real life stuff though, so I may not be online that much. Lilinkin plot What i the world is happening here?